Abused
by Michelle Winchester
Summary: Tom is abused by his Dad and hides it . when Maxxor finds out he isn't to happy and tries to stop it . Hint : Involves going to the human world ADOPTED BY 20DREW20
1. Chapter 1

Tom examined his black eye in the mirror touching it lightly wincing at the pain

he grabbed his scanner and had his excuse ready and ported to chaotic , then Kiru

city to see the new invention of Bodals said to open a portal to the human world

he just had to see this ! Tom rounded a corner and headed to the testing grounds

keeping his head down looking at his feet keeping any creatures around him

unaware of his injuries . Tom bumped into someone's chest he looked up about

to apologize when he saw who he bumped into ' I'm sorry " Tom said but Maxxor

didn't answer his eyes never left Toms face observing his injury .

' what happened to you Tom ? " Maxxor said his voice dangerously low almost

growling Tom stiffened "Nothing I got into a fight at school' he said as he tried to

stand only to be forced back down by his aching ribs .

" Have you received medical attention ?" Maxxor asked as he helped Tom up " yes

just

bruised nothing broken " Tom lied he knew at least 1 of his ribs were broken Tom

forced a smile if only to calm Maxxor who still looked ready to kill ." I'm fine so

how'd Bodals machine work it looks like I missed it" Tom said trying to lighten the

Mood a bit . Maxxor raised an eyebrow but let it slip " it works Bodal went through

and brought something back a flower of some kind " he said "cool no plans to

Invade the human world I hope "Tom half joked and he was half serious Maxxor

Shook his head no

"Well I have a drone match see ya " he said and ported out before Maxxor could

Ask any more questions .

Maxxor paced in his study since he'd seen Tom he had become worried for

the boy he hoped would become his mate but if someone was hurting him they'd

become the victim of Maxxors rage . Worry continued to gnaw at him he needed

answers .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One of Toms worst fears was Maxxor thinking he was weak so he went to great

lengths prevent the over world leader from seeing his injuries ducking into alleys

and walking in the opposite direction when he saw him coming were working so far.

But Maxxor had tried to corner the boy and question him about his injuries and

had gotten close a couple of times but Tom had eluded him.

This had been going on for 3 weeks , and frankly Maxxor was getting desperate for

answers so he devised a plan.

Tom was in Kiru again for some unknown reason perhaps it was force of habit

he didn't know . Suddenly he was grabbed from behind ,blind folded , and thrown

over someone's shoulder struggling against the unknown creature or person

weakly due to his latest injuries his captor changed direction and Tom knew where

he was being taken and he knew who was behind it Maxxor was going to get a

peice of his mind when he was sat down and the blind fold was taken off the

creature took his scanner " Maxxor will be here in a moment human why

he's bothering with you is beyond me " it said as it left ,5 minutes later Najarin

and Maxxor walked in . Maxxors eyes widened when he saw the state Tom was in

The boy's face looked to be one complete bruise with only a few spots of skin

Showing even Najarin was shocked this wasn't the happy go lucky boy they knew.

Maxxor anger grew at the person who did this his love .Suppressing it when his

Saw shame in the boys eyes what he had to be ashamed for "Tom I apologize

For 'kidnaping you but I'm worried about you every time you're in kiru you look worse

And you're not an aggressive person so it can't be fights " Maxxor said gently " it's

Nothing I'm clumsy fell down the stairs a couple of times "he lied 'no you are not

Tom we do not appreciate being lied too" Najarin said "It's the truth" Tom argued

"Tom we get the answers one way or another Najarin you know what to do"

Maxxor said Najarin entered Toms mind and couldn't believe what he saw there

Was a man that resembled Tom striking at him over and over another memory of

The same man holding Toms hand over fire . Najarin quickly exited the young boys

Mind he couldn't watch anymore he then knew who the man who Tom resembled

Was it was the boy's father ! Najarin then did something completely out of

Character he walked up to Tom and hugged him Guilt washing over him I should

Have known being his only thought Tom flinched at the sudden contact which

Najarin could understand the boy couldn't trust anyone he gestured at Maxxor to

Follow him and then he told him Toms story .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maxxor burst back into his study his eyes filled with rage how dare someone hurt

Tom "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ?" Maxxor yelled not remembering who he was

yelling at "I was afraid " the human whispered tears beginning to form in his eyes

"THAT'S NO REASON TO..." "MAXXOR!" Najarin yelled " can you not see you are

frightening him " he said in a softer voice Maxxor looked down at Tom tears

falling down his face Maxxor reached out Toms shoulder but the human jumped

back eyes filled with fear " don't touch me!" the boy said fearfully throwing his

arms up in defense "Tom no one is going to hurt you here " Najarin said calmly

' really?" Tom asked "Najarin nodded and Tom calmed a bit "you're staying here you

will never have to see that man again ' Maxxor said ' I'm afraid it doesn't work

like that Maxxor " Tom said " what do you mean?" Maxxor asked confused

"right now there are 2 of me the 'real me' and the 'chaotic me' when we port to

chaotic only a code is sent all are 'real selves' get are memories" Tom said

"alright so we go to the human world and get the 'Real' you " Maxxor said

as if it were the simplest thing in the universe "well I'd have to port home then "

Tom said getting confused looks from the 2 creatures "only one can exist in each

world" he explained Maxxor gave him his scanner "I'll see you soon" he promised

" this will allow Maxxor to find you "Najarin said pulling out a silver chain(1)"it

never leaves the owner so it will make it to the human relm " he explained

" Thank-you see you soon" Tom said then he ported out Maxxor an began to

arrange everything to rescue Tom .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier : i own nothing if i did everything would be sunshine and rainbows :P alas i only Own Toms dad feel free to destroy him**

**Please review! Flames will be printed off and thrown in myfire pit so i can make delicious S'mores **

Ch.4

Tom coughed again this time producing blood . Tom groaned he knew something

was seriously or wrong now he couldn't wait for Maxxor any longer he had to get

to the hospital now he had no choice , slowly he creeped into his fathers room

(the father in question was passed out drunk) as quietly as he could and grabbed

his heath card and bus money (not that his dad would notice the drunk he was

would tell him he drank it away) and went to the bus stop fortunatley he didn't

have to wait long the hospital ER would be a whole differerent story there was up

to a 3 hr wait for their local ER personally he didn't think he could last that long he

wiped blood from his face again the room suddenly began to spin and he Passed

out.

if you fly away tonight I wanna tell you that I love you

I hope that you can here me I hope that you can feel me

If you fly away tonight I wanna tell you that I'm sorry

that I never told you when we were face to face

When Tom Awoke he was in an unfamiliar room it wasn't the hospital he knew

that then he heard a familiar voice say " your lucky we got to you in time young

man " " Am I dead ?' he asked " no but you did you best " Maxxor said he then got

a serious look on his face " don't scare me like that again Thomas Majors !" he

said hugging him Tom flinched a little but didn't hesitate to return the hug " how

long was I out? " Tom asked " a week" Maxxor said ' wow ' he thought " when I

get my hands on that Monster he'll wish he'd never been born " Maxxor growled

"Maxxor it's okay let it go !' Tom said Maxxor got up and left the room but before

he closed the door he whispered "no it's not

**A/N: HA FINALLY I've been wanting to get this done for a while **

**A special thanks and a cyber cookie go out to my friend 20drew20 for kicking me in the butt to get this done!**


End file.
